Moon Girl X Devil Dinosaur x Hunter
by King of Fans
Summary: What would happen when the smartest person in the marvel universe becomes a hunter? First Moon girl and Devil Dinosaur fanfic! It rated T jest to be safe.


_**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters listed below. However, kylo the watcher is my own OC and the guys the are too.**_

 _ **P.s my first FanFiction so please be understandable for what you are about to see.**_

"I'm am kylo a watcher"! Similar to you I am someone who sees a number of events, buy under normal service chances I can't interfere. Most watchers specialize in watching ether all parallel Versions of a person accosted the multiverse or a certain universe. However, unlike them I watch over travelers from one world to another, like marvel vs DC, Secret wars, and the web-warriors and events that most watchers don't normally pay tension to.

 **This story is about how the smartest human in the Marvel universe became a hunter?!**

It started out like normal, like another day for the smartest there is Lunella Lafayette, with getting out of bed, eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, brushing a T-Rex's teeth, returning a damaged hotdog cart, and then a couple hours at school.

After school she did what she normal did. Grab her T-Rex, Devil Dinosaur and fight crime. Nothing to big! Jest a hand foul of miner robbers. After that they jest went back to her lab, after scaring a couple people on the way bake.

At the lab, nothing was really happening . She jest worked on a couple of inventions. The only exception was the the Kree omni wave projector which the Inhuman was tampering with. Moon girl did the same thing day in and day out. That was until she stumbled on to some thing with the Kree device.

A spark emerged, from the orb as it began to spin, and a green portal emerged. This portal was extremely similar to the one that appeared the day that she met Devil dinosaur. However, unlike the gate that arrives then which was calm and gentle. This one staring before her was closer to a black hole as it sucked in everything, moon girl self, almost the entire lab, and even the 10 ton monster. It was simply gone without a trace as the green energy dissipated.

To them it felt, like they were falling down a deep dark hole. That was until they fond themselves waking up in the middle of nowhere. It was only one thing that moon girl could say before the lass gone wild "Devil Dinosaur we are not in Kansas anymore". After that the dinosaur grabbed every non damaged item into a bag, including the little one on the it's back, and walked of.

A little while later after they found civilization and they return to their preferred physical state. To moon girl's dismay, wall in the town she found out that they were in a other world.r This is due to their technology, maps, and currency. However, the fact that she was in another world was not the source of her dismay, but the fact that she was having trouble getting back. Moon girl always wanted to go to a different world, but she lacked the means to go back.

Even with the Kree item and the remains of her lab the girl lacked the resources to get back to her specific world let alone her own correct time period. This doesn't mean that she is without hope. She's easily Smart enough to get back with in a few days, but in order to achieve it moon girl needs resources that no normal person would have. Let alone a elementary schools student could get or have!

Lucky 2 miracle occurred for Lunella that day. The first was arguable for two guys involved. 2 men clad in black leather, wooden masks, and gray armor. The only other notable features about them was the silver swords they wield, and the hilariously large bags filled with stolen goods on their backs.

The situation could only put a smile on her face. Using her taser, extending boxing glove, and red colossal lizard to fight crime could only make someone happy. Especially when it reminds Moon Girl of home, and the guy that was robbed was even happier. The man was so happy and thankful that he gave her some cash, food, and pouches that can hold all of Lunella's thing that can be strap to the Dino.

The second miracle that accord was learning about Hunters! Hunters according to the article are some of the most skilled people individuals on the planet. They explore uncharted land, find last treasures, discover mysterious beast, and more. However, the fact that drawl in the most attention for this young super hero was a small card?

The Hunter listens proof that some is a Hunter and grants said Hunter a number of privileges. Some of them that focus the inhuman's attention was the 95% access to all public facility, the ability to go almost any where in the world, and all the information from all the other hunters! However, the thing that existed her the most was the 100 million Jenny ( 90 million yen or$900,000 dollars) zero interest lone. With all these powers moon girl can get any item, Element, data, or tech that she needs for the portal, or ever wanted. Not to mention get those things with out anyone batting a eye.

When moon girl was finished, her prehistoric pets know what was going to happen next. " Devil Dinosaur we're going to zaban

city", as lunella said happily. As a glimmer of light sparkled through her eyes, anyone could tell you there was no stoping her.

 _ **What do you think and do you have an idea of where the story should have for next time?**_

 _ **Feel free to put it in the comments.**_


End file.
